


Challenge Accepted

by Sashataakheru



Series: '...And You Will Know Us' Archangel AU [8]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: Archangel AU, D/s, Oral Sex, Other, Queer Characters, Rope Bondage, Sex Is Not The Enemy Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said she could Domme them with her hands tied behind her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [this photo](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6672c4924683e3a6446be42ee61c9b13/tumblr_mpfcm6aQRz1qzw5u3o1_500.jpg) for sexisnottheenemy ficathon round five
> 
> The photo reminded me of imagery I commonly see on the tarot card, The Devil, and decided to play around with that in my archangel AU, where Hugh is Lucifer incarnate. Lucifer uses singular 'they' pronouns. Also, I liked the woman in the photo enough that I wanted to turn her into a proper character, rather than just go with 'woman tied up'.

"You know you can break free any time, don't you?" Lucifer growled softly as they approached the girl they were currently playing with.

She laughed. "What, and deny myself a chance to play with an archangel? The Devil himself? I don't think so."

Lucifer moved closer, holding her arms as they tucked a finger underneath the rope, threatening to untie it. "Yes, what would your parents think of you? Playing with the Devil. But that's what they think you do when you sleep with women, anyway, so at least it's appropriate, if a little more literal than they were perhaps willing to accept."

She leaned in and licked their cheek affectionately. "Come now, you sell yourself short. I could get to like you, you know. And don't you dare untie me until we're done. I want to enjoy myself first before you let me go."

Lucifer couldn't help moving their hands down her body. Her dark skin made the light-coloured ropes stand out so beautifully. Lucifer wondered if they couldn't get some gold rope to play with. That would make her shine like a queen. Their queen. They allowed themself a moment to imagine what it would be like to dress her like an African queen, with shimmering gold and white linen caressing her skin.

"I wish you'd let me tie you up more than this. It's too simple. I could turn you into a work of art, rather than this sort of binding. Though it is easier to tie an escape knot into this one, so there is that. Maybe one day you'll use it," Lucifer said.

"But it wouldn't be as much fun if I couldn't fight back," she retorted.

Lucifer had to smile at that. That was indeed true. Giving her so much freedom to move, with the exception of her arms, which were tied behind her back, did make things very interesting. It was particularly interesting because Lucifer was meant to be the submissive. Tying their Domme up did rather change the energy of their sessions.

Then again, when they'd first met, she had claimed she could Domme them with her arms tied behind her back, which was the reason Lucifer was drawn to her in the first place. They weren't about to let a claim like that go untested. She had proved it so well, they had repeated it every session after that.

She stepped forward, pushing them away, as she spread her legs. "Are you going to start on me, slave? Or will I need to remind you of my authority?"

Lucifer knelt before her, knowing their place. "No, ma'am, I will get started immediately. What would you wish me do, my Lady?"

"You know where to start. And no touching, remember? Or do I need to get your hands tied up as well?" she said.

Lucifer bowed their head. "No, my Lady. I know what to do. No touching. Yes, ma'am."

She stepped towards them, standing over them. She was already naked, and Lucifer would join her in time, once she'd wound them up so much they were begging for release. She watched them move their hands behind their back as they moved properly between her legs and licked her slowly, savouring the taste.

Lucifer never felt ashamed being submissive. It was a little hard to pleasure her with their mouth alone, but only because they couldn't stroke her with their fingers, rub her clit gently, move inside her slowly, but they had always liked a challenge, and they were getting quite good at it now.

Lucifer shifted a little to get a better position. It always hurt their neck a little, but she'd move with them, leading them along as she chased her pleasure. It didn't matter if she came; in fact, sometimes it was better if she did. Lucifer knew they'd only get one shot at chasing their own pleasure, but she could lead them on all night, and come more often than they were able to manage.

Her skin was warm and moist, wet, and she gasped as they probed their tongue gently inside her. She moved against them, changing the angle, and the pressure against them. They licked harder, slower, sucked hard on her clit, pressed it with their tongue. They could feel her shiver, her legs tremor slightly, and she stepped forward, forcing them to move with her.

"Down, angel. Lie down and gaze up at the face of your goddess," she said, moving them forward and pressing them down.

Lucifer bent to her will, lying on their back on the cold concrete floor as she sat on top of him, settling over them so they could continue pleasuring her. Lucifer thought she did indeed look terrifyingly like a goddess when she was sat on them like that. They were allowed to use their arms for this, though, steadying her, and making sure she didn't crush them, if they didn't come anywhere between her legs.

She was their entire world then. She surrounded them, from her physical presence to her scent to the way she gazed down at them, watching their face. If Lucifer had dared to open their eyes, they might have seen it, but they were too engrossed in what they were meant to be doing. And she tasted so good, so beautifully wonderful, that they didn't want to stop. Silently, they kept going for as long as she desired, content.

In many ways, it was better than the sex that followed afterwards, whenever she grew tired of their mouth, and wanted their prick instead. They didn't care about the sex as they got to lie back and gaze upon her beautiful face, making sure to move how she wanted them to move as she took her pleasure from them.

In many ways, they loved her. They loved her fiercely. It was not the sort of relationship conventional humans would respect. They weren't dating, weren't lovers, didn't see each other in any other place than this room, this dungeon, this small moment of time when she made them tie her arms behind her back and take charge of them.

She was gay, Lucifer was open to anyone. That Lucifer had a man's body was a minor inconvenience, but it worked well enough, and as long as it gave pleasure, they really couldn't complain. They'd lived in so many different kinds of bodies, male, female, and several of indeterminate identification, that the body no longer mattered.

And she, she didn't mind, either. She had shaved her head long ago, dressed however she wanted, and didn't care what they thought of her. Yise, she called herself, after a long-forgotten goddess of her people. Yise, Lucifer's goddess. It was times like these when they were thankful for being a Fallen Angel. It didn't matter if they slept with a goddess. And Lucifer would do it again and again until the end of time, if she'd let them.


End file.
